modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
India
Overview: The Republic of India is a country in the the center of South Asia. India has more than 1.2 billion(1,210,000,000) people, which is the second largest population in the world. It is the seventh largest country in the world by area. India has seven neighbours: Pakistan in the north-west, China and Nepal in the north, Bhutan and Bangladesh in the north-east, Myanmar in the east and Sri Lanka, an island, in the south. India is the largest democracy in the world by population. A peninsula, bound by the Indian Ocean in the south, the Arabian Sea on the west and Bay of Bengal in the east. India has the third largest army in the world and nuclear weapons. Economy: The economy of the country is among world's fastest growing. India's economy is diverse. Major industries include automobiles, cement, chemicals, consumer electronics, food processing, machinery, mining, petroleum, pharmaceuticals, steel, transportation equipment, and textiles. However, despite economic growth, India suffers from poverty. 27.5% of the population was living in poverty in 2004–2005. Military: All military numbers came from here All equipment types came from here Relations: Australia and Japan have close space relations with India. India has yet to release an official statement, but will in the following months, and will be happy to help out in any way possible. Trades: No trades yet. Agreements: India plans to enact and encourage other nations to sign The International Treaty for the Ethical Use of Nuclear Weapons in early to mid 2021. This will ban first-use of nuclear weapons, but not ban the weapons themselves. India believes strongly that such weapons are extremely important from a defense factor. Timeline 2019 India starts the intensive training of astronauts for future Yoshida-Menzies space station missions. 2020 (December) India develops a Two-Stage-To-Orbit space shuttle, AVATAR. Test flights are planned to begin in March of 2021. There are plans to develop and construct the world's first Single-Stage-To-Orbit Vehicle by 2025. 2021 (March) The Indian Space Research Organization conducts the first launch of their space shuttle, TSTO Space Shuttle AVATAR Future Plans 2021 (May) India plans to enact a paid to poo policy (PPP) to discourage open defecation aim to instil better toilet habits in children by "paying them to poo" since over 590 million citizens relieve themselves in the open. (August) India plans to release the first draft of The International Treaty for the Ethical Use of Nuclear Weapons 2025 India plans to develop and construct the world's first Single-Stage-to-Orbit vehicle. Indian Space Research Organization The Indian Space Research Organisation (ISRO) is the space agency of the Indian government. Its vision is to "harness space technology for national development, while pursuing space science research and planetary exploration". The administer and chairman of the ISRO Visha Prakabar ''and is known for his speech regarding the TSTO Avatar, an announcement stating that India would begin test launches in 2021, and that the ISRO planned to develop and construct the world's first single-stage-to-orbit spaceplane by 2025. In March 2021, the Space Research Organization, with support from the Defense Research and Development Organization, conducted a successful test launch of the two-stage-to-orbit space shuttle Avatar. Government '''Executive Members' Ministries Category:Claimed Nations